An engine mount of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in German Offenlegungesschrift No. 33 40 153. The choke canal which penetrates the partition and connects the working space to the equalization space in this reference comprises a choke means which is driven by a motor and is operated by sensors mounted on the engine and/or the chassis and which imparts to the two-chamber engine mount different damping characteristics as a function of the type of the occurring vibrations.